


Snowed In

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Highway, M/M, New York, Snow, Snowed In, Stuck in the Car, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan picks Dean up at the airport in New York and on the way to their hotel they get trapped on a snow closed highway and learn that it won't be cleared and safe to open again until morning, so the pair have to find a way to keep warm and their sanity. Confessions of the past and feelings are made and being snowed in never seemed so damn good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Imagining their in New York together for something related to the Hobbit, press conference or something.

“Thanks for picking me up, Aidan.” Dean said, buckling his seat belt as Aidan pulled out of the JFK Airport parking lot. 

“No problem, Dean.” Aidan answered, smiling at him. “I've been off for about two weeks now, so having something to do is nice.”

Dean laughed, smiling back at him. They talked back and forth, making their way into the city as the first thick wall of snow started to fall over the highway. Their conversation switched over from work to the weather and slowing traffic. Forty-Five minutes after leaving the airport, Dean and Aidan were at a stand still on the highway with countless other cars. The snow was too thick to see how far the jam was, they couldn't even see half a car length in front or behind them.

“Looks like we're stuck.” Aidan said, killing the car, but keeping the heater and radio on.

“Yep.” Dean nodded, looking at him. “I'm sorry, I didn't intend to get you stuck out here, you and Cooper probably had plans.”

Aidan shook his head. “Cooper and I broke up almost four months ago, we just grew apart.” he told him.

“I'm sorry.” Dean frowned.

“Life goes on.” he shrugged.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, before a tapping on the driver's window broke the silence, causing them to both startle. A beam of light shined through the snow covered window.

“NYPD.” was announced.

Calming his heart, Aidan rolled down the window and looked up at the officer. “Hi.” he greeted him.

“Hello, I'm Sheriff Lee.” the officer introduced himself. “I'm sorry to tell you this, but the entire highway is closed down due to heavy snow fall and it won't let up long enough for anyone to move until sometime tomorrow morning. So, you're gunna be sleeping here tonight. Do you have a emergency bag with you?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. I do.” Aidan nodded. “Blankets, first aid, food, water, flash lights, cell phones, phone car charger and battery powered radio, all of it.”

The officer smiled impressed. “Alright. If you need anything, this is my card, give me a call and stay warm.” he said handing Aidan a card.

“Will do.” Aidan smiled back, taking his card.

He rolled up his window as Officer Lee moved on to inform the next car of the long night ahead. Aidan looked over at Dean, giving him a sympathetic smile, knowing he was already jet lagged from flight to New York from his week off in New Zealand and now he had to spend a freezing night in a car at a stand still on a highway.

“So, you really have all that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, it's in the back.” Aidan replied, saving Officer Lee's number in his cell phone. “You can grab it from over the back seat.”

“How about we do this.” Dean suggested. “We turn the car off, to save the battery and gas, climb in back, cover up and kill some time. How we kill the time, I haven't figured out yet.”

“I got my DSi in my bag with some of my games. We can play a few of those. I got memory games, crosswords, Sudoku and trivia.” Aidan threw in another suggestion.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, smiling brightly.

“Alright, then. It's settled.”

The two climbed in back seat of Aidan's car, pulling a blanket from the back and over their laps along with a couple bottles of water and dry snack foods to snack on as they played games on Aidan's Nintendo DSi.

&

Hours passed and Aidan's DSi dead, as did Dean's iPad. Aidan lifted his head from Dean's shoulder and turned to the window, taking his finger and writing on the fogged up glass. Dean frowned slightly, watching him, reading what he wrote.

“A million...bucks to whoever....shoots....the guy....who turned.....on the....snow maker.” He laughed, getting it. “That's funny.” he said as Aidan turned back to him, smiling.

Dean pulled Aidan back against him as he shivered. Aidan snuggled up to his side and rested his head back on his shoulder, ignoring the sound of Dean gulping.

“You know...” He started, but changed his mind.

“Know what?” Aidan asked, turning his head up to look at him.

“I know of something that could keep us warm and pass the time.” There was a slight distance in his eyes, a wall, as if he needed it to protect himself from something.

“Oh?” Aidan replied, a sinful smirk on his face.

Dean licked his lips again, nodding. Aidan smiled more, sitting up and looking at Dean, chewing lightly on his bottom lip.

“Does it start with the 19th letter in the alphabet and end with the 24th letter in the alphabet?” Aidan asked.

“Yes, it does.” Dean nodded.

Aidan leaned forward and kissed Dean full on. Letting his protective wall down, Dean moved the blanket, pulling Aidan into his lap and deepening the kiss. Aidan gasped softly against his lips as Dean's cold hands slipped under his shirt and glided up his back. Dean smiled at him, kissing his lips once more before moving to kiss his neck. Aidan pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the front seat. Dean followed his lead, tossing his shirt with Aidan's clothes and wrapping his arms around his torso and pressing their chests together. For whatever the reason, Dean had always loved the feeling of Aidan's strong chest being pressed to his chest. Something about it always turned him on like a beast going for the kill. He gripped the waistband of Aidan's track pants and pulling them down as far as they would in his sitting position in his lap. Aidan tilted to the side to move off of Dean long enough to pull his remaining clothing off, but Dean held Aidan tight against him.

“No.” Dean growled in a husky voice.

Aidan raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a semi _have you lost it_ look. Giving him a quick wink, Dean pushed Aidan up long enough to slip his clothing off and set him back in place on his lap.

“Animal.” Aidan smirked, pulling him back into a hot and heavy kiss.

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes shut, kissing him and opening him as Aidan's hands went between them and unbuckled his belt. Dean laid Aidan down, grabbed the blanket off the floor and pulled it half over them, kissing his way back up to Aidan's lips. Aidan took a deep outward and relaxing breath as Dean sucked on the nook of his neck and shoulder. He took the one leg of Aidan's that was off the seat and wrapped it around his waist, then reached between them to guide himself in. Aidan moaned, gripping his shoulder with one hand and bending his head backwards in pleasure as Dean stopped fully in him.

“I've dreamed about this.” Dean said, looking down at him.

Aidan's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Dean. “You've what?” he asked.

“I've dreamed about doing this with you.” Dean admitted to him. “Of making love to you.”

A deep blush washed over Aidan's face with a huge smile. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Dean nodded. “Since I met you.”

“Holy shit.” he blushed harder, feeling Dean rock into him. “Why didn't you say anything?” he asked.

“We just met.” Dean answered. “It would have been rude as hell. Hi, I'm Dean. Wanna make love with me? You could have said no.”

Aidan thought about it a moment. “You're right, because of what going on then. But if I knew what was going on then, like I do now, I could have jumped your bones before it all came out of your mouth.” Dean smiled, kissed him again and for filed his long hoped dream.

&

“Aidan?” Dean whispered, not sure if he was awake still or not.

They had switched places after making love. Dean laid down on the seat and Aidan laid nestled on top of him, covered up with the blanket.

“Hm?” he moaned, almost asleep.

“What did you mean, if you knew then what you know now about when we met?” Dean asked, it had been eating at him.

Aidan's eyes opened with realization that he had said it, hinted at what he knew. “Um...”

“Don't lie to me.” Dean warned in a low voice.

Sighing and squeezing his eyes shut, Aidan gave in. “I knew Leah was being unfaithful to you.”

Dean's face fell. “You what?”

“I knew she was cheating on you with Matt.”

Dean gripped Aidan's shoulders and pushed him up, sitting himself too. “How? Why didn't you tell me?” he demanded.

“I couldn't.” Aidan shook his head.

“Why the hell not?” Dean snapped at him.

Aidan came within inches of Dean's face, suddenly. Anger contorted his face as a low growl emanated from him. “Because she's an evil fucking bitch, that if I ever see in a dark ally, I'll enter it and leave her there for dead. That's why. I have a deep, _deep_ dark secret that she knows about. She threatened to out it, if I told you or anyone else that could tell you she was cheating on you. It killed me, it still does, that I held my tongue for it and watched you get hurt by that bitch. But I did, I'd take it back if I could, but I can't, and I'm sorry.” Aidan's face relaxed and he moved back away from Dean.

“But how did you know?” Dean asked, his voice giving away his crushed emotions.

“New Zealand Fashion week.” Aidan replied. “I went with a fashion designer friend of mine and she was there with Matt while you were in filming your pick ups.” he let his voice trail off, not needing to give Dean any farther information.

Dean let Aidan go and rubbed his face, new and old wounds opening up on his last relationship. He laid back with a sigh, a sad frown on his face as his mind ran around being cheated on. Aidan sat there, watching him, his own sad frown on his face having to tell Dean all he knew about his ex. Dean looked at him, frowning a little more seeing Aidan battle with his own gnawing thoughts on the subject. He grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him back on top of him, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“It's not your fault, Aid.” he whispered to him, covering them back up with the blanket.

“It's not yours either, Dean.” he whispered back to him.

Dean smiled, kissing the top of his head. “I know and thank you.”

“The thanks goes to you, O'Gorman.” Aidan giggled. “Best love making ever.”

“You'll have more of it.” Dean said, closing his eyes to sleep.

“Only with you, will I.”


End file.
